


The Things That Change Us

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad boy Khan, F/M, Khan on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk wants to bring Khan to trial. Khan has other ideas.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trial Hiccup

***

STARFLEET COURT COMPLEX, SAN FRANSISCO

It had taken Kirk longer than anticipated, but finally the day had arrived. Today, Khan Noonien Singh would finally answer for the crimes for which he had been charged.

James T. Kirk could never be described as a patient man, and today was no exception. As he stood waiting to enter the courtroom he was practically chomping at the bit, eager for the proceedings to begin.

“Captain Kirk!”

His name, called in such obvious urgency immediately had the young Starfleet Captain on edge. Turning he saw Hendorff, one of the security team he’d assigned to guard the prisoner hastening towards him, and the good mood he’d been in instantly evaporated.

“What’s happened?” he demanded, though he already had a good idea.

“Khan’s escaped,” Hendorff confirmed. “And Captain…”

There always had to be something more.

“Yes Mr Hendorff,” 

“Sir, he’s taken a hostage.”

***


	2. Courting Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

STARFLEET COURT COMPLEX – HOLDING CELL

It was all too easy.

No sooner had their superior headed off to double check that security measures inside the court were more than adequate, then the other guards took their eyes off their prisoner and started gossiping among themselves.

They’d assumed that because he was safely locked in a cell that Khan Noonien Singh was no longer a threat.

It was an error they would come to regret.

They’d forgotten who, and what he was. Khan allowed them to believe that he was secure and unable to escape only because he chose to.

When the opportunity presented itself, as it had now, he took full advantage of it. 

*

STARFLEET COURT COMPLEX – GROUND FLOOR

Ensign Molly Hooper was running late.

Her alarm hadn’t gone off and so she’d missed the transport that would have dropped her off right in front of the court building.

As it was she’d only just managed to catch the transport she had. But it had meant that she’d had to walk, very briskly, three city blocks to reach her destination.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the button for the turbo lift that would take her straight to the courtroom level. Taking the time to calm her frazzled nerves, chewing her bottom lip as she contemplated the events that had brought her here today. To say she’d been surprised when she’d been informed that she was to give evidence at Khan’s trial would be an understatement. Quite what valuable information they believed she could impart was a complete mystery to her.

It had been her first assignment on a Federation Starship. As such she had simply followed the orders of her superior, Doctor Leonard McCoy. He’d instructed her to get various samples from the criminal The Enterprise had tracked down on QoNo’s The intimidating, mesmerising and drop-dead gorgeous Commander John Harrison, who turned out to be an augmented human who’d escaped the Earth with 72 of his compatriots 300 years ago.

Molly let out a sigh of relief when the turbo lift she’d been waiting for arrived. The last thing she needed to be doing right now was daydreaming about the dangerous, not to mention murderous Khan Noonien Singh.

*

STARFLEET COURT COMPLEX – TURBO LIFT

After overpowering the security team and leaving their unconscious bodies locked in his cell, Khan made his way to a turbo lift. Once inside he ordered. “Ground floor.”

As the lift began its ascent Khan looked down ruefully at his current attire, a one piece, one-size-fits-all prisoner outfit. Its fluorescent orange colouring guaranteed to stand out in a crowd and attract attention. Something he didn’t want happening if his plans were to be successful. So first he needed to ditch what he was wearing and replace it with something more low key.

Then he needed to find the current whereabouts of his crew, his family. It had been a great relief to learn that they were all very much alive, though still confined to their cryotubes. Once they were finally reunited he intended to commandeer a Starfleet vessel and find a planet, not in Federation Space, where they could relocate and begin a new life.

When the lift reached the ground floor Khan strode through the doorway intent on making his escape, or at least he attempted to, his flight impeded by the diminutive female who walked right into him.

Molly stepped back and was on the point of apologising when she noted the outfit of the person she’d walked into. Looking up she let out a gasp as her wide-eyed gaze met well-remembered compelling blue/green eyes.

Khan recognised her instantly.

From the moment he’d recovered his memories and realised he was a pawn in Admiral Marcus’ plans to start a war, through to believing his crew dead, which had led him to seek revenge. And this in turn led to his subsequent flight and capture on the Klingon Homeworld, and his incarceration on The Enterprise. All had appeared dark and lost to him when he’d suddenly found himself offered a glimmer of light. Goodness personified in the young ensign now standing before him.

Molly snapped out of her stupor and turned, intent on getting away.  
.  
But Khan had already predicted what she would do and easily manhandled her so that she found herself snuggled intimately against him, her back into his front, as he bent down, his lips brushing the sensitive shell of her ear.

“Why Ensign Hooper,” the deep rich baritone all but purred. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

Try as she might, Molly couldn’t prevent the delicious shivers caused by that sinful voice as they ran from her ear, down her neck and spine, ending up at her groin that ached wantonly.

Scandalised by her bodies betrayal as she felt moisture pooling between her legs, soaking her knickers. Molly attempted to struggle out of Khan’s grasp, needing desperately to get away from his raw sensuality.

She only stopped when it became impossible to ignore his growing arousal caused by her frenzied movements.

Khan smirked with satisfaction when the young ensign let out a low drawn out moan as he ground his now painfully erect cock against her pert little bottom.

But he was brought back to his senses by the unwelcome, though not unexpected sound of an alarm blaring through hidden speakers. His escape had been discovered. It was time to move.

Molly again tried to pull free. “I wont tell anyone I saw you,” she pleaded. “I promise.”

But Khan would have none of it.

“You’re coming with me,” he told her.

It wasn’t a request.

Molly’s eyes widened with fear, but before she could open her mouth to scream, Khan had applied pressure to the nerves at the back of her neck.

Scooping up her unconscious body he placed her over his shoulder and bolted through the front entrance moments before the security doors slammed down, securing the building in lockdown.

***


	3. Complications and Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOTEL ROOM – THE SEEDY SIDE OF SAN FRANSCISCO

Molly’s eyes opened slowly, to find that she was sitting on a steel-framed chair. Her hands were behind her, secured to the back support of the chair while her feet were tied to the chair’s front legs.

The vulnerable position she was in not lost on her.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted orange prison clothes lying in a heap on the floor. Raising her head cautiously she soon located Khan, and gasped.

He stood a few feet away from her in nothing but a pair of tight fitting black briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

‘For God’s sake get a grip,’ she internally scolded herself as her eyes continued to move hungrily over his impressive body. ‘You’re nothing to him,’ she sternly reminded herself.

But her greedy gaze still clung to every sleek line, not bothering to suppress the shiver of excitement as she observed the play of his muscles as he bent down to pick up the new clothes he’d obtained.

And she remembered her first encounter with him.

***

THE ENTERPRISE – THE BRIG

Molly timidly approached the cell containing the mesmerizing prisoner. She placed the hand-held voider against the transparent floor-to-ceiling security barrier, once the slightly-larger-than-fist-sized hole appeared she requested, “Place your arm through the hole please.”

Commander John Harrison did as asked. As she placed an extractor, similar to the one the doctor had used earlier, against his veins, he silently studied the young woman standing before him. She was small, at least a foot shorter than him, in her early twenties and had recently completed her medical studies at Starfleet Academy. Considering how conscientious she was being, it was clear that this was her first assignment on a Federation Starship.

When she removed the extractor he automatically withdrew his arm. But just as she disconnected the voider and turned to leave he asked, “What’s your name Ensign?”

She turned back, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered whether or not to answer him. “Molly Hooper,” she finally relented.

He gave her a small smile. “I very much look forward to seeing you again Molly Hooper,” the smile turning into a smug grin as she blushed, clearly affected by the timber of his voice.

He made certain to file that significant piece of information away for future reference, should the need ever arise.

***

MOTEL ROOM – THE SEEDY SIDE OF SAN FRANCISCO

Khan was of course well aware of Molly’s rapt attention, her surprised gasp making it evident that she liked what she saw.

Pleased as he was that he continued to have this affect on her, he was nonetheless annoyed by his own body’s reaction to her, the second time in an hour.

He needed to focus. His priority was in finding his crew and getting them to safety. The last thing he needed was a distraction. But try as he might his body refused to get the message. So there was clearly only one option. Dropping the clothes he’d just picked up he headed for the bathroom.

*

Not bothering to secure the door, Khan swiftly stepped out of his briefs and took his aching member in hand. With slow, deliberate strokes he got himself fully hard in moments. His movements now became more frantic as he closed his eyes and imagined the young ensign on her knees in front of him while he pressed himself past her lips and down, not stopping until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He imagined taking hold of her head and keeping her pressed right up against his groin as he thrust in and out of her mouth. Then he’d wrap his hand around her simple ponytail to hold her at just the right angle as he came, shooting his warm, salty seed right down her throat, staying there until she’d swallowed down every drop.

Not surprisingly the images sent him over the edge, and he roared his release.

When his eyes opened they were filled with satisfaction, not only for the brief relief his release had given him, but also the knowledge that Molly would have heard him.

*

Molly squirmed uncomfortably, if her knickers had been wet when she’d first bumped into Khan, they were well and truly sodden now.

It hadn’t taken long for her to work out what he was doing in the bathroom. Though she’d had no personal experience herself, she wasn’t ignorant about sex, the act in its infinite variety. She’d always regarded it as something personal, something private. To be fair she’d had no way of escaping from what she’d overhead, not even able to cover her ears, but that didn’t stop her feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed.

What was more, her own body’s reaction left her feeling needy and achy. And she desperately needed to find release, but that was impossible tied up as she was.

Amid these conflicting thoughts she was aware of Khan re-entering the room. If her face was red before, it was scarlet now when she saw that he was naked, and though having what had sounded like a mind-blowing orgasm only moments before was already half hard again.

She gulped when she saw the predatory gleam in his eyes as he moved over to where she sat. He dropped between her spread legs, raising her skirt and pulling it up around her waist. He then licked his lips in anticipation as he leaned forward and took a deep breath, smelling her arousal. Without warning he ripped her knickers from her body.

Khan then looked right into her startled eyes as he asked. “Shall we begin?”

It was more a statement of fact than a request.

“Though technically speaking,” Khan noted ruefully as he looked down at his semi erect cock, “I’ve already made a head start.”

Molly whimpered. 

***


	4. Come Hither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any of these characters, I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOTEL ROOM – THE SEEDY SIDE OF SAN FRANSCISCO

Khan dove between Molly’s legs; her tantalising aroma had him lapping greedily at the liquid nectar pooling between her legs, clear evidence of the arousal she was unable to hide. Its musky scent and enticing flavour ensuring that his cock was fully erect in record time, painfully so.

As for Molly, restrained as she was, there was no hope of escaping Khan’s intimately carnal attentions. Sensory overload causing her to throw her head back, as his feverish ministrations made her eyes roll to the back of her head as her hips bucked wildly, until Khan grasped her thighs in a firm grip, restricting her movement.

Khan’s tongue now began aggressively searching for, and finding the delicate, and extremely sensitive nub he sought. His lips latched on to it, and immediately begun sucking it into his mouth.

When Molly felt the graze of his teeth against her glistening wet folds, her body jerked sharply, and her gasping breaths became harsh, rasping pants as her body writhed wildly, desperate to find release, and a completion and fulfilment she had never experienced before.

Khan slid a finger inside, then a second. It was a surprisingly tight fit, and not the only surprise he was to encounter. As he began pumping his fingers in and out, working his way deeper inside her, Molly’s hips rose and fell in unspoken encouragement. Khan increased the pace, glorying in Molly’s uninhibited responses. And then he felt it, an unmistakable barrier, preventing him from pushing through.

Molly froze.

As did Khan, who slowly and with great reluctance withdrew his fingers from the exquisitely snug haven that resided between her thighs. He sat back and observed Molly closely through narrowed eyes. ‘Was it possible?’ he wondered

Carefully he inserted his finger again. And again he felt resistance. He had his answer. His initial surprise quickly replaced with elation at the realisation that his little ensign was indeed a virgin.

Removing his finger, Khan now used the pad of his thumb to apply a little pressure, gently rubbing rhythmically up against the sensitive folds, keeping Molly on a knife’s edge while not allowing her to tip over into the abyss.

His penetrating gaze became possessive as it met her shy and self-conscious one.

Molly wanted to look away, but found herself unable to tear her gaze from Khan’s compelling one. 

Everything inside Khan was screaming at him to take her now, hard and fast. His engorged cock dripping now with pre cum was more than ready, willing and able to plunge into her tight, hot little cunt. But as he continued his penetrating perusal of the young woman he had so selfishly kidnapped, noting the fear and uncertainty in her wide expressive eyes. 

And just like that, something inside Khan melted, as he realised that he didn’t want her fear, he wanted her love. This realisation had him untying her and carrying her over to the bed, where he carefully removed the rest of her clothes.

Though she’d offered no resistance, once completely naked Molly was filled with uncertainty. Would he find her unaugmented body acceptable, beautiful even? Or would he be disgusted by how ordinary it was? Her feelings all in turmoil, she attempted to shield her exposed flesh from his all-seeing gaze.

But Khan would have none of it. Climbing onto the bed, he settled himself between her thighs before gently removing her hands from her pert little breasts, to replace them with his mouth. He took his time using his lips and teeth to cover her milky white breasts with kisses, before nipping and suckling at her dusky pink nipples. 

He continued down her body slowly placing tender kisses and love bites as he worshiped every delectable inch of her body.

His ardent attentions were rewarded with her gasps and moans, her upper body heaving delightfully, while her lower body remained securely trapped underneath him.

He paused, his heated gaze meeting hers. “Touch me,” he implored throatily. He was desperate to feel her hands and lips explore his aroused flesh as eagerly as he did hers.

Molly was more than willing to comply, working her fingers into his silky dark hair, twining and clutching the sinful strands. She then moved to his face, brushing her fingers over his eyebrows, stroking his chiselled cheekbones before running her fingers gently over his nose and cupids bow lips. Her exploration continued, her confidence growing as she made her way over his muscular shoulders and arms, moving over his powerful and well-defined chest.

It was now Khan who moaned in exquisite torment. But when he felt Molly’s hands descend over his naval, continuing down towards his straining cock, he grabbed hold of her hands, pulling them back up and placing them on his shoulders. Laughing gruffly at her obvious frustration at being stopped so near her intended goal, Khan leant down to capture her lips with his own. He was too close to let her take such liberties. “Next time, my little one,” he promised. 

Taking Molly’s face in his hands, and with his weight resting on his forearms, Khan aligned his erect cock with her entrance, and began slowly to embed himself within her as carefully as he could.

When Molly felt Khan’s cock begin to ease its way into her body, her anxieties over what was about to happen returned. She remembered the tales told by her girlfriends of their first experiences of sex.

Khan felt Molly stiffen. Withdrawing now was simply not an option. His body was desperate to plunge headlong into her. Gritting his teeth, he used every ounce of control within him, and paused. Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked deeply into her eyes.

“Shhhuusshh,” he murmured. “Relax, there will be some discomfort,” he admitted. “But only for a moment. I promise.”

He waited, for what felt like an eternity, for her to give her permission for him to continue, which she gave with a nod and a small, if uncertain smile.

Khan closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks to any god that was listening, before inching his way into her tiny frame, taking great care as his cock stretched her untried channel until it reached the barrier of her maidenhood. Then with his eyes fixed on hers, he gave a swift shove forward of his hips, tearing the barrier, giving a satisfied grunt as he finally slipped fully inside her.

As she gave a strangled gasp, he pressed his lips gently against hers in apology for any discomfort his action had caused her. When he felt her relax, and she returned his kiss, he then began to move his hips in a gentle rhythm.

But as soon as her internal muscles clamped around his engorged member, Khan knew it wasn’t going to be the sweet, slow journey that he would have preferred for her first time. His hips now began moving like pistons, as they slammed into her giving folds again and again, his cock plunging deeper into her welcoming warmth. The exquisite sensation, coupled with the intense masculine pride he felt when he heard her keening cries, as her orgasm washed over her, was enough to tip him over the edge, and he gave a triumphant roar as he attained his own release and emptied his seed into her womb.

Molly felt like she was floating as she finally experienced the exquisite bliss when two bodies merge to become one. She had no regrets. Khan had not forced her. She had been attracted to him from the first time he’d been brought aboard the Enterprise. He was a man of extremes. She had seen what he was capable of doing when he felt himself threatened. But he was also clearly a man who cared very deeply. She shivered delightfully as she felt the brush of his fingertips and his lips as they ghosted over her sensitised skin. So little was known of him, what little there was, Admiral Marcus had cleverly concealed

When Khan raised his head, Molly saw that he appeared content and relaxed, his gaze slumberous as he watched her. She had the feeling he was assessing how she felt about what had just taken place. His fringe had fallen into his eyes. Gently she brushed it back, before returning his gaze steadily. There were things she needed to understand about this enigmatic man.

“What happened to you Khan?” she asked softly. “What was done to you?”

Khan wasn’t surprised or insulted by her questions. In the year or so that he’d spent in the 23rd Century he was aware of how little of Earth’s history about the time he’d come to power had become lost, or more likely deliberately erased. Carefully he manoeuvred their bodies so that they now lay on their sides. He drew Molly’s head down until it rested under his chin. And in the afterglow of spent passion he cradled her in his arms as he told her his story.

He told her about being snatched off the streets of New Delhi and placed into a military programme where they altered the DNA of a number of young boys and girls that they had chosen to become the perfect weapon. How after so many years spent in isolation from the general population they finally rebelled and escaped. How they pretended to be like everyone else until the time was right for them to take control of the Earth’s population. How he tried to be a good ruler, but that other factions in the augment population wanted more power, and how they ultimately rose up against those with more moderate leanings. He explained how this had ultimately led to what became known as The Eugenics Wars, and how he and 72 of his supporters finally managed to escape the Earth on a sleeper ship, the S.S Botany Bay.

Next he told her how Admiral Marcus had found their ship adrift in Federation space. How once he realised who Khan was he set about his plans for a militarised Starfleet. Starting by altering Khan’s physical appearance and his memories, while he still remained in cryosleep. How Marcus had a back up plan to ensure Khan’s full cooperation once his own memories reinstated themselves. How Khan had pleaded with Marcus to release he and his crew, having done everything that Marcus had demanded of him. But Marcus had laughed in his face, enjoying having someone who had been as powerful as Khan had been, beg and telling him that the long list of things he wanted done had, yet again, been increased. It was at this time that Khan realised he would never be free of Marcus unless he took matters into his own hands. He held nothing back from her. She deserved to hear the truth, the whole truth.

“The rest you know,” he said quietly, watching her closely. Looking for signs of distress or disgust at the actions he’d been forced to take.

It was a lot to take in. Molly couldn’t say in all honesty that she could condone a lot of what Khan had done. But if she’d been in a similar situation, would she have acted any differently? She did not feel herself in the right to judge him, certainly not for what had happened in the distant past. As for the here and now, that was yet to be decided.

Taking his face in her hands, Molly read in his expression just how worried he was about how she would view him. It confirmed to her that she had read him correctly. It gave her hope that he could change, if he chose to, if he had a reason to change. She didn’t have the words to express all that she was feeling, so she pressed her lips to his in a soft and loving kiss, before pulling him down to her.

When her eyes fluttered closed, sleep overwhelming her, Khan felt a sense of peace and wellbeing as he contemplated her reaction. It had been as generous and as giving as Molly herself, and it gave him cause for optimism and hope.

And in this optimistic frame of mind he allowed himself to follow her into the blissful realm of uninterrupted sleep. 

*

The next morning as they lay snuggled together in bed, Khan knew Molly would never willingly live on the run with him. The question now became what should he do now? He’d initially intended to find the rest of his crew and for them to escape off world. But now he found himself torn. Gazing down at Molly, he knew that what he felt for her was true, and right. But if he stayed here then that meant…

“We have to go back,” she murmured, clearly able to read his troubled thoughts. “You have to tell them your side of the story. Make them understand why you did what you did.”

Khan snorted. Getting a fair hearing seemed highly unlikely. Not after all that he had done. Even though he felt justified in his actions, being left as he saw it with little alterative.

“Not everyone in Starfleet is like Admiral Marcus,” Molly assured him.

In fact after Marcus’ death, and the investigation that had followed, the discovery of just how far the Admiral had been willing to go, not to mention what he’d been prepared to do to turn Starfleet into a militarised instillation had left many horrified and disgusted.

“They will listen to you. If you can give them proof to back up what you say, you will be treated fairly.”

Khan let out a resigned sigh. It was becoming all too clear to him that Molly had placed him under a spell. But it was an enchantment he willingly fell under, for Molly Hooper was someone truly precious and unique. And he was more than ready to concede that this one little female had somehow managed to capture his heart. Not content with that, she had then proceeded to worm her way into it in such a way that he would be willing to do anything to be worthy of her love. And that included being sent to a prison colony.

He nodded his head in resigned agreement. Getting out of bed he went and retrieved the communicator he’d taken from her. Making his way back to the bed he handed the device to Molly. “You’d better contact Captain Kirk, though perhaps,” he added, a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at their naked bodies. “We should get dressed first.”

STARFLEET COURT COMPLEX, SAN FRANSISCO

After a delay of just over twenty-four hours, the trial of Khan Noonien Singh finally began.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel I need to make an apology. I have written, and re-written this chapter a number of times, adding, changing and taking away a number of scenes. I fear that it may come across as overkill. I will get the balance right, one day…


	5. Epilogue - A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

STARFLEET PENAL COLONY – MARS

The surface of the planet was extremely rocky as far as the eye could see and it was completely bare of vegetation. Not surprising given the weather extremes. For one third of the year, known as the light season, the concept of night was unknown. During this period the outside temperature remained blisteringly hot. For the other two thirds, the dark season, light came only in artificial form as the planet remained in complete darkness, with temperatures routinely below freezing. But no matter what season, one constant was the wind that was either very light or cyclonic.

With the planets atmosphere proving not conducive for growing things, and the little water that could be found being generally briny and very salty and therefore not fit for consumption. Food and water supplies had to come from off world, and it had to be rationed to ensure that it lasted between inter-planet deliveries.

It was these harsh conditions that made Mars the ideal location for a penal colony for the Federation’s most dangerous criminals.

Prison terms were generally not of long duration, but then again neither was the life expectancy of those imprisoned there.

Life was hard. 

The climate. The landscape. The isolation. The labour.

Prisoners spent the majority of their day in the open elements, splitting the impossibly tough Martian rock. They were expected to do so in most weather conditions, only being relieved of duty when the severe dust storms rolled in.

The work was backbreaking and mind-numbingly repetitive, but this didn’t concern Khan. In fact he found it therapeutic, using it as a means to vent his anger and frustration at the unforgiving environment.

When he returned to his cell at night all he wanted to do was eat a meal and sleep.

And then he could dream.

***

LONDON – TWO YEARS LATER

It was raining when he exited the shuttlecraft. Khan was certain he’d never seen a more glorious sight.

And then he saw them. The woman who had restored to him what he hadn’t realised was missing, his humanity. And in Molly’s arms was the daughter they’d created that fateful day.

Without hesitation he ran over to them, scooping them both up in his powerful arms. 

Kisses, hugs, tears and laughter were shared with abandon. Khan only becoming aware they had an audience when clapping, wolf-whistles and cheers penetrated his consciousness.

Looking over Molly’s head he was stunned, and elated to see the remaining 72 members of his crew, and next to them stood Captain James T. Kirk and other senior members of the Enterprise crew.

With his arm wrapped securely around Molly and their daughter he went to greet his friends, and embrace former foes. There was a lot to catch up on after all.

When he’d made his bid for freedom just prior to his trial all he’d wanted was to be reunited with his crew and for them to find somewhere where they could live their lives in peace.

He had that now, and so much more. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he was home.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are most welcome.
> 
> And yes, I'm well aware that I haven't updated A Phoenix Rises in awhile. I was just in the process of starting the next chapter when this idea popped into my head. :-)


End file.
